


Chimera Tech & Co.

by Shally



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Chimeras are human but are still terrible in their own special way, Everyone wants to fuck with pouf, Gen, Office AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 09:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11310930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shally/pseuds/Shally
Summary: Chimera Tech and Co. is the most notorious business found in NGL, and they currently have one goal: to take over the world...with faster, safer, more reliable communication technology that is.Too bad the staff is a mess but at least its fun.Office Au





	Chimera Tech & Co.

**Author's Note:**

> For beamie and geeky who both thought this au was hilarious

The sound of designer heels, an expensive pair that was most likely studded in rivers of diamonds and hugged by velvet and gold, clicks against the marble floors. It was amazing how a sound so mundane, so everyday, could be the cause of such chaos in a professional, well known, multi million dollar company.

Now it wasn't rare to hear a pair of heels bang against smooth tile (seeing how most of the women and few men preferred the footwear), but it was sharp tack tack tack, followed by the smell of roses that alerted most of the employees that the queen had made her appearance. 

The Queen, better known as the CEO of chimera communications and technology, rarely visited head office. The queen was a figure head. An older woman with warm brown skin and large oval eyes, her locks lay hidden by a dark red hijab that covered silver hair which was the only way to give away her age. She was someone who made her way across the world with her hand picked team, cutting deals, and sometimes cutting throats when it came to hard business (all for a good cause, however). 

There was no one in the world who could rival the empire she has built after the death of her late spouse, a cruel man who had given her nothing more than the one son who shared his facial characteristics, and had instantly become the woman's pride and joy. 

Being a single mother running a huge corporation had not been easy, but her employees were treated like family and as the company grew so did the bond between them 

To the Queen's right was Colt, walking in pace but always a step behind. He was one of the first men to be hired to work for the chimeras, his fierce ambition and sense of loyalty making him one of three executives in the entire company. With dark hair and sharp eyes, he always dressed professionally, his suit bearing tiny wings on the cufflinks as his one name brand element. He had coined the line himself, but always kept the chimera business dear to his heart, even as he travelled overseas with the queen to meet with other potential companies that they could overtake. 

"There are exactly fifty four hours and twenty seven minutes before our plane to Yorknew is due to leave." Colt says with a firmness that would be appalling to most, but to the queen, it was a tone bearing utmost respect. "Once we land from our detour in NGL we will be greeted by the head of the Zodiac corporation. Netero will be providing our rooms and dinner reservations, as per agreement." 

"Make a note of it to have my things sent over from NGL to yorknew via private blimp." She says swiftly, eyes running over the doors of offices where employees had pressed their faces against the glass in hopes of getting a view of the woman who had started it all. 

"I will make a note of it and send the message directly later today." Colt hums, his leather briefcase brushing against his thigh before someone darted into the hallway from seemingly nowhere, their blond hair flowing around them before being followed by a long silky black scarf and a whirlwind of glitter. 

Glancing back at Pouf, the head of the financial division and the backbone of this locations funds (as well as a full time stick in the mud), Colt wasn't surprised to see the man flustered. Colt had spent many months training with the blond, sometimes their ideas conflicting, until the rare moment where they made a earth shaking breakthrough together. When the queen had asked who would join her overseas, and who would manage head office (because it was only Pouf and Colt who she felt confident in placing this responsibility on), Pouf had been the one to lose the opportunity to be at her side, and was left behind. 

Later Colt had learned Pouf had given up the chance so Colt could take it. 

Although Colt didn't exactly get along with the man, they had learned to accept and trust each other, but it amused Colt greatly at how flustered Pouf always seemed to be. 

Pouf, with a clipboard and pen in hand, could not fathom the possibility of having overlooked this moment. Having Colt walk in suddenly would have been nothing to fret over. All Pouf needed to do was show some case files of their work stats and offer the man some black tea. But seeing the queen was often a blessing and a curse, as any employer would be. 

Hearing chatter break out in the hallways they passed, Pouf could only hope to smother this tension over and lead the guests to his own office as he informed the buildings head of the affairs taking place. 

"Madam president, your arrival is earlier than noted. I didn't have time to prepare the paperwork or speak to the other department heads or even-" Pouf is cut off as the woman smiles at him. 

"What did I say about you calling me madam president? I may be in my fifties but I'm not that old. Please, feel free to call me something less formal. Mother perhaps?" She chuckles as Pouf latches to her side, following her through the main lobby, "now, what are the numbers for this quadrant?" she asks, her tone shifting to one more appropriate for business. 

"Twelve percent with an estimated point three gross over the next four months." Pouf says proudly, his sharp eyes darting around the room in a panic, knowing what kind of insolent staff the building had and how lenient this divisions boss was. He wasn't sure (or more like, he was very sure how afraid he was) of how the queen was going to react. 

"And how is the department running, Pouf?" he jumps the the question he automatically dreaded, "has everything been going smoothly?" the woman prompts. 

"Of course!" Pouf blurts out, lying being his first thought, "business is booming and the clients are all happy!" 

"Fantastic, and what of the staff?" 

Pouf winces a moment and shivers when Colts eyes focus on him, before glancing down at the butterfly wing charm on poufs collar, a product from Colts "wing" line. 

"Absolutely amazing. The security is talented and have stopped all issues before they have time to unfold, especially from outside sources. Our scientists are busily working away on new creative, and very, very safe products for our consumers to buy into for the purpose of better communications. Our HR lead is one of the most positive and uplifting, providing amazing customer service and helping our staff with their personal qualms. Our head receptionist holds this family together, always working hard to keep everything in order. Ah, and the sales staff we have are not only respectful, but positively professional. We have three experts for our Public relations team who focus directly on branding our image with the goal of not only creating public events but also placing an emphasis on community. Our building manager is very active in taking care of any safety issues, as well as tending to the many plants we have in place to make a more positive environment. Our financial lead is like a caring father, who also manages to keep all the books updated weekly with our numbers. And of course, the department head and future CEO of the company has been the best, most supportive of leaders. We have no complaints about his ability." 

The Queen pauses and turns places a hand on Poufs arm, smiling in that ever so sweet way she did, reassuring him that his words were taken for face value and that she did not, even for a second, doubt him. It was that look that gave Pouf severe guilt, because he knew. Oh hell did he know that every word was just as far from the truth as it could be. 

"With a staff like this im sure all has been going well," she says firmly, turning around and continuing deeper into the building towards the cubicles in the open work space. 

D A N G E R. The word flashes through Poufs mind, and Colt picks up on the sudden tension. 

In seconds a large man with a suit as dark as his inky black hair approaches, a finger to his ear as he starts speaking, his name tag reading Youpi, along with chief of security. 

"Take the suspect to the west wing for investigation under clause 330 B, subsection c for trespassing." Youpi says into his ear piece, before looking to Pouf who was trying to subtly tell him to shut up. "It appears that NGL representatives have been protesting our use of technology again and this is the third break in this week at ground level. Bloster has apprehended the men and is now-" 

"This is a situation we can easily deal with!" Pouf grimaces as he speaks as the queen continues to walk, listening to Youpi give his report as they enter what could only be a mess hall. 

Passing the front desk for HR, sitting with his feet up talking away was Welfin, a tall, slender man with sharp eyes who had on a headset. Pouf could only hope the man was being civil. 

"You think that's a problem? Hell, you don't even know what a real trauma is. Seeing someone fight isn't worthy of a sick leave, the hell." Welfin barks up, leaning back in his chair, "you should see what I have to deal with here. One word: Zazan! I should be getting a four day weekend for putting up with her shit! Oh hell, Pouf!" Welfin hangs up and tosses the headset aside as he stands, following the group, not sure who the woman or the stiff were, but not caring in the slightest. "So that vacation I asked for, ya know the time off for next week, seeing how I've dealt with-" 

Pouf feels his eyes roll back into his head as he resists grabbing Welfin and choking the man, all while Youpi is still rambling about broken codes. 

"I assure you we have the best staff," Pouf raises his voice, gawking as Leol, Flutter, and Hina appear with huge posters and rave lights. Leol, tall and bulky in a band t-shirt, raises a hand at Pouf. Flutter, with his head of wiry hair, glances over Hina’s head, the petite woman jumping up excitably as the three rush over. Leol, as head of marketing, would often place up ads on buildings while Flutter would focus on anything skyward like blimps and billboards, while Hina dealt with television and radio ads. 

"Pouf, bud!" Leol grins, the three joining the group, "we got everything we need for the sponsor party. Even sick music by Morel the euro god-" 

"Great snacks and lots of booze!" Hina chimes in while raising a bottle of champagne as well as a few glow sticks. 

"The entertainment will be showing up in a few hours," Flutter buzzes, "we brought in quality chefs as well. The zodiacs have received their invites." 

Trying to catch his breath, Pouf begs for it to stop. "We do not hold parties. We are professionals!" 

"We decided to hire the dancers too," Leol continues. 

"I'm thinking two weeks is a little short, and I've been feeling under the weather so maybe three would suffice," Welfin strokes his chin 

"There has also been twelve incidents regarding broken office supplies that we are still in the process of replacing after last years incident," Youpi rambles. 

The group come across the secretary's desk near the back of the large room, where the curly haired Zazan sits painting her nails, looking annoyed as a smirking, energetic man talks at her. 

Spotting Pouf, Zazan grabs her nail filer and points it at him, "I do not get paid enough to deal with Cheetu so you better get him the hell out of my face or so help me I’ll file for harassment!" she snarls, joining the group and listing everything Cheetu had done to annoy her. 

"Our secretary is a loving, and respectable human being." Pouf grits out, feeling Colts eyes bore into his back. 

Cheetu, with zeal, heads to the front of the group, walking backwards with a grin as he waves for Poufs attention. The blond pales and his nails dig into his clipboard, his head shaking as in no, Cheetu, shut your damn mouth. 

"Okay great! Listen up to my new pitch!" Cheetu clears his throat, his salesperson representative self coming out, "Tired? Tired of technology running slow? Don't you wish you could talk faster? Don't you wish you could talk so fast that you would be abletotalktoeveryoneallthe-" Cheetus rambling becomes too quick and excited to understand and Pouf is dying. 

The queen makes it into the science sector and slowly Pouf whispers oh no as the sound of an explosion occurs, before a slight smoke makes its way out of the door. No one is phased as a woman with white curly hair throws herself out of the room her white medical lab coat a little singed. 

"That was a rush, hell yea!" she coughs and notices the group, and leaps at Pouf, "the new coolant adhesive is almost done! We're making it less flammable but hell does it have a kick! It's amazing! I've never seen subject 2I9H 3000 react so fiverantly, there have only been four explosions this week!" 

Youpi taps his earpiece, "Pitou again. Send men to clean up. Extinguishers needed." 

"The vacation will help me relax and be a better HR lead! Come on, Pouf!" 

"These explosions are horrible for my headaches, especially when dealing with idiots!" Zazan whines 

"Ya know if the budget was increased we could totally bring in a sick bartender, like the phantom troupe are an A-class party must have, right Flutter? Hina?" 

"Talk all the time with chimera communications! Never stop! Never stop talking just keep taking always-" 

"Ya know, with this experiment almost done, if i reversed the polarity I could probably make the adhesive into a bomb-" 

"Dont!" Pouf yells over the chatter, "absolutely do not! Remove the thought from your mind!" 

Pitou sulks as a new voice enters the fray, a short, bulky man with wise eyes and a beak nose. In his hands were slips of gray paper, and on his chest was a name tag reading Peggy, finance. Around his neck was a lanyard that held every nerdy button the man could get his hands on. Some like "checkmate for the king," or "like a good friend chimera com is there," and "edgar allen poe before hoes." 

"I'm glad you're all here, because it's pay day!" Peggy grunts out, and cheers amble around as the man hands out slips, watching them get tucked into pockets and shirts, or ripped open fiercely. "Now for this next trimester we need to cut back on some staff funds, and unfortunately that's the amount of coffee we are buying each week." 

Zazan gawks as she stares at the man, "you monster!" 

"Peggy are you insane? We all practically live off coffee," Welfin shoves past Leol and Flutter, grabbing onto Peggy in disgust. "If I'm not able to make a coffee every two hours, I'll die. Straight up. I might as well go on sick leave because I won't be able to function." 

Cheetu nods his head vigorously, "how do you think I get to be the way I am? You think I'm always energetic! Nah! We need our espressos!" 

Youpi side eyes the man and mutters under his breath, "he shouldn't be allowed anywhere near caffeine." 

"You're not the boss of me!" Cheetu yelps, puffing out his chest. 

Pouf steps between them and lifts the clipboard in front of Cheetus face, "under a general consensus you will be provided only with decaf and you will accept it without complaint! We don't need any more incidents like last year-" Pouf gawks as the words slip out 

Colt narrows his eyes as he places a hand on Poufs shoulder, "please elaborate." 

A collective breath moves through the group, almost as if there was the presence of a monster amongst them. Pouf could only cower, hoping someone else would step in so he wouldn't have to. 

"Rammot," Zazan swirls the name in her mouth and grimaces, "that was the worst month, thank god he gone." 

"He was a menace," Youpi murmurs, "theft, blackmail, slander, assault..." 

"And a rude, ugly man to boot." Hina murmurs, shaking a glow stick vigorously. "And the things he would wear around the office should have been enough of a crime to get him arrested!" 

Leol rubs his chin, “I heard he went to jail for killing a man.” 

Cheetu nods, “That doesn't surprise me! What a creep! He punched me once!” 

“He spit in my coffee,” Welfin bares his teeth. 

Pitou cracks a knuckle, “I was tempted to kill him one time. Try experiment 541 on him.” 

The Queen blinks back her surprise as a yell breaks the chatter of the group from the other side of the hall. A balky man with pierced eyebrows and long hair runs towards the group, almost at a gallop. Some could say that the man was horse like in his demeanor; although he lacked any grace and came off as a beast (who was into some questionable kinks, the other employees had unfortunately come to learn). Zazan and Cheetu grimace and step against the walls, knowing that the man with the snake tongue, Yunju, was bound to make a messy entrance. 

In his hands he carried a large box, his two assistants (both thin and lean, sticking to Yunju as if they were mosquitoes) carried their own boxes. 

Now Pouf wasn't sure what Yunju did. He was...usually just there, with his vulgar mouth and that damn split tongue, which was pierced seeing how it made a clink as it touched his teeth as he spoke. 

Part of Pouf wanted to say that Yunju had been hired to be a health rep, although it seemed like hell of a mistake on their hiring department if they did that. Perhaps Yunju was the hiring department. What a nightmare. 

"Nyaa, the chief of privacy," Pitou whines, looking at Youpi, who technically was the chief of security but never used the title, meaning he and Yunji should have been partners at least. It never happened. 

Pouf pales, shocked that he had forgotten that this monster of a man was responsible for all their personal issues and privacy, especially from having their identities safe from being revealed online. Anti technology protesters had been getting more violent with each year 

"Got the stuff!" Yunju smirks, spotting Colt, a new face in the crowd, "and a catch." 

Colt gives him a piercing glare, not interested in the man's advances. Leol and Hina hoot and holler as they leap towards the box, only to have Youpi intervene. 

Only now did it come to everyone's realization that they had been chatting and yelling in front of a large oak door, the only in a long hallway. No one could remember when the tile floors had become carpet, or when the lights had become tinted red, or that it was silent in this sector. Candles and roses sit on their perches, and a glass tank the size of the wall sits opposite to the door, delicate but deadly looking fish filling the space. 

Standing on a stool, with their back turned to the crowd, is Kite. Short, lanky, silent at most times, quietly feeding the fish. Feeling eyes on their back; they which was covered in long red hair which they occasionally dyed white, they peer over to the crowd. 

Despite taking up the role of gardener, and the actual person in charge of health and safety, Kite was also the third executive of the company. 

"Mother," Kite says lowly, stepping down from the stool. Pouf had almost forgotten Kite was the Queens adopted child. 

Behind the large oak doors would be the future CEO of the company, the lead of the entire building. A man who was young, yet notable in his early 20s. He had been a child genius, and eager to learn all from his many tutors. The future ceo was a terrifying and gifted man. 

As the doors were thrown open, everyone in the hallway held their breath as Meruem appeared, silent, somber, his dark hair covering his forehead, his eyes looking sharp with pointed eyeliner and his purple contacts. 

“What is the meaning of this noise?” Meruem asks, voice soft and yet almost sultry 

Pouf hesitates and tries to work up the courage to offer an explanation, a reason, something to ease the heavy, smoggy tension. 

“We….They...The Queen-” Pouf almost curses himself as tears spring to his eyes. How could he explain the motive behind the horrible staff. Everyone had left their posts! All they did was argue! Or fight! Or try to blow things up! Godawful, good for nothing trouble makers! Everyone here had ruined their own person and the queen had watched it all. 

Meruem shifts his glance to the queen instead, slightly shocked.”Mother, Pouf did not inform me of your attendance.” 

Pouf pales at the mention of his name, positive he was going to lose his damn job. 

“I am sure you know why I came,” the woman says lowly, stepping forward to tower over the short man. “To see how you have run my company. To see your employees and their capabilities. To see if you are willing to inherit the CEO title when you turn 25...and to wish you a happy twenty third birthday.” She smiles, breaking from her facade. 

Party poppers explode and balloons escape from the box Yunju was carrying. Ikalgo and Meloreon, two delivery boys, ran in with champagne, and cheering radiated through the hallway. Pouf, very quickly realized, this whole thing has been a set up. 

“Lighten up Pouf! It was fun wasn't it!” Pitou hoots as glasses are passed around as a cake is brought into Meruem’s office. 

“Happy birthday!” is yelled out, and Meruem feels his face flush as he beams at the gesture. 

To be so loved by his family and company was a true blessing, Meruem realized, lost in a sea of voices. Despite being thankful, Meruem knew that one day he would have that special someone here with him, to meet his mother and coworkers. But for now, Meruem would enjoy the impromptu party. 

And Pouf? Pouf would be fine 

Well, after he stopped crying tears of relief that is.


End file.
